I SUCK AT TITLES
by OhMyCrap
Summary: Makarov went full retard due to his boredom. He wants his 'children' to have children. Rated T (Gruvia and Nalu) (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES TOO; don't judge me, this is my first story)
1. Prologue: Master's Boredom

YAY! I have finally gathered up all my courage to write a story. I thought I will be forever afraid about doing this. LOL. XD

So yeah! PROLOGUE, Nothing much happened here, but I swear good things happen to those who wait! (I mean, for the upcoming chapters) Stay with me, okay? Promise? HAHAHA.

* * *

The weather was fair and it was the usual morning in Fairy Tail. There was nothing new at first; Cana is drinking; Mirajane's providing services; Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are brawling about some non-sensical stuff with Erza breaking the fight but somehow ended up joining; Juvia has been fangirling as always; Jet and Droy are trying to get Levy's love and other normal Fairy Tail stuff.

The chaos was stopped when Master Makarov suddenly grew large, he was using his magic. All the mages were startled and stopped doing their businesses. They blinked in wonder, 'What is up with Master?'. The silence grew larger, Makarov started to shrink realizing he finally got what he wanted, their attention.

He has been jumping and waving his little arms on stage just to get the mages' attention, but he's too little to be noticed. He was bouncing left to right and right to left looking stupid.

Laxus saw him but ignored him immediately, thinking that he was just doing a silly dance, and Mirajane thought that he was flirting with her with those crazy moves.

The silence broke when Mirajane speak: 'What's wrong Master?'. She did not let Makarov reply. She did not have to transform into her satan soul to get the mages terrified to get their attention. She looked around and noticed that everybody is staring at Makarov and getting what she wanted, Mira started to speak again 'Master has something to say', all the mages were quiet, knowing that this announcement means business.

'Thank you, Mira', Makarov whispered coyly with a blush, their unspoken communication is priceless.

'Fairy Tail is breaking apart. We are a family, and yet all you children do is fight and I have noticed that you guys are not friends with everybody; there are groups existing! We should be ONE and you kids are.. well.. somewhat discriminating other mages.' Makarov announces.

'That is bullcrap! We are Fairy Tail mages and fighting is part of our nature!' Natsu screams.

'Don't freaking swear at Master, Natsu. He is our Master!, cried Gray as he remove his shirt, and he added 'What the fudge are you talking about?! We are not falling apart, we are growing stronger! And groups? The hell are you talking about?!

Erza faked cough, but did not say a word; she, Mira and Laxus know that Gramps is into something. They can sense Ji-chan's boredom and the search for some entertainment.

'Groups? You guys are always hanging out with the same mages as always, you don't get to know the others; for example, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy were always together, why don't you get to know Freed, i mean, go on missions with him or somebody else; you kids should not be limiting yourselves!' Master explained.

a huge "NO THANKS" came out from Freed Justine.

'You don't understand Ji-chan! We are already close as it is. We basically grew up together! What kind of closeness do you want?' Natsu shouted.

'Thank you for asking. Don't worry, I already sorted these things out' said Makarov.

'Oh gawd! Master You only hear what you want to hear' Evergreen stated.

Lucy, Juvia and Wendy are quiet. They have no say in this.

Makarov continued 'So this is the plan; umm. Cana, come in front, please'.

BURPPPPP. She gulped her rum down her throat as fast as she can and stood up. They all stared at Cana.

'Don't look at me with those judgy eyes, i know what you're thinking. But I swear to Mavis, I am not part of this nonsense.' Cana cried.

Cana went to the stage. Gramps welcomed her and he jump sidewards clapping his hands like a is obvious that he's up to no good and he is just spouting nonsense because he is bored that is why he makes no sense.

'Cana! Use your magic! See who has potential with who and for a week or as long as it takes they will search for that potential and be happy' People wondered if he is drunk, he can't even say things through, but after using his magic earlier, even if they think of this as a joke, they'll follow him, because, i dunno, he is the master?.

Mira was thinking that, this is not a bad idea after all, she's bored as hell too. She giggled to herself.

Juvia is nervous. She's wondering that she might end up pairing with Gildarts, or doing a threesome with Macao and Romeo. Mavis knows why'd she thought of this silly things. Classic Juvia.

Cana started to draw her cards. It is fun watching Cana draw her cards, all the shinning shimmering, it was sure splendid. Cards started to fly in circles, and with a loud BANG, the cards fall. It was grouped. All Cana has to do is announce who is with who.

'Yes, you will be paired or grouped, but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with your original team, this would be so much fun' Gramps sang giddly. He still doesn't make any sense.

'Jet, Droy and Gajeel'

Gajeel was complaing in a hum.

'Reedus and Lucy'

'Wendy and Romeo'

'Listen up, This 'potential', master is spouting about is not all about magic, like how well Fullbuster and Juvia do a unison raid, it could be about talents and future and other stuff.' Cana said while reading a card.

Gray and Juvia blushed after hearing how well they do on fights.

'Lisanna, Levy and Laxus'

'Juvia and Macao'

Macao shrieked a loud YES, getting everybody's attention. He stared at Juvia with perverted eyes, eyeing her with thirst. Juvia noticed, and gulped. She's sweating hard. Gray saw Macao being Macao and sigh.

'Oh wait' Cana said and she started to laugh hysterically. After a whole five minutes of laughter, she showed ji-chan the card, and he started to jump like an old crazy fellow.

'Made a mistake, it is not Juvia and Macao; It is Juvia and Fullbuster'

That was pretty predictable with all the laughter, but Gray seemed to be contented while Macao seems upset. Atleast he knew that Juvia will be safe from him unlike in Macao's hands. The whole guild burst with laughter, funny how he doesn't seem to mind. He thinks that he is fortunate to be with Juvia compare to Gajeel's team. He gets to be paired with somebody he is comfortable with.

'Save your thoughts for later, I still have groups to announce.' She smiled. She found this thing interesting and so does the others, they are extremely enthusiastic.

'Elfman and Evergreen'

'Bickslow, Freed and Alzack'

'Bisca and Erza'

'Warren and Natsu'

'Laki, Kinana and me'

'Wakaba and Max'

'Macao and the Exceeds'

Cana continued until she finished the rest.

After the announcement, they still went to their original team to chat.

'I don't understand. Why does he have to go through all this trouble. He can just say that we should hang out with other people Lucy said and showed a really cute pout and lied her head down on the table.

'And, I am with Juvia; Juvia and I go on missions together, eat together.. Well, even on dates, HELL! I go on dates with her! I don't get that old man' Gray said while taking his shirt off.

Mira joined in the conversation.

'Maybe you are not close enough' She smirked. 'And besides, you have forgotten the 'potential thing', that you and Juvia has to searched together', she put milkshakes on the table to chill Natsu's team.

Erza is blushing while listening quietly to the conversation. She was thinking the 'what ifs'. Her mind is exploring and thinking the other definition of potential. If only he was here, she thought and releases a nostalgic sigh.

'And what the hell am I going to do with Warren?' Natsu shouted, slamming his foot on the table, shaking the beverages and making Lucy get her head up. Then Natsu had an epiphany. He smiled. He ran towards Warren.

'You can use telepathy, right? But can you read minds?' Natsu asked with wide eyes open.

Warren grins and moved his head sidewards for amusement. They found their 'unrealized ability' together.

* * *

So, yeah. I know. It is not much but proceed to the next chapter. NO. Don't click that close button. That is an order! (I have gone mad -_-) Read the next chapter. Man! Give it a chance (I sound really desperate here) HAHAHA.

Leave some reviews and please let me know what you think. HAHA.

The phrase/sentence 'Please let me know what you think' will be used every chapter. I know. Annoying right, I'll try to find another way to say it. HAHAHAHA.

That's it for now. Ciao! :*


	2. Chapter 1: Busted

I am not familiar with the magic of the other mages, so I'm going to make something up. Pardon me for that. Is my characters a bit OOC? Please tell me about it, I'll try to fix it.

So this is the real Chapter1. hehehe. I am so excited writing. Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. I noticed that my story is so slow. Hope it doesn't bother you. I will try my best to write a lot on the next chapter.

I got writers block. LOL. I am writing for a real serious novel, that is why, I only started writing fanfics.

So, some might be wondering where is GRUVIA. Gahihihi. It will happen next chapter. Let's not rush the love, okay?

Give me a review? Please? Thanks. Love lots. ^.^

* * *

'So the plan?' Warren asked.

Warren's magic is not only telepathy, but he can also read dreams and minds; though only if he wants to. He doesn't do that usually, because he gets beaten by the higher ups, especially when Warren tries to use what he knows against them, he just can't seem to shut up about it. But now that Warren has Natsu to back him up, he can use his magic freely, he has nothing to be afraid of. And besides, he's not going to tell anybody he's been reading minds again, and hopefully, Natsu won't say a word.

Natsu laughs. 'Let's not do anything at first. But, can you link me in as you listen to what is going on their heads?'

'Sure. I could hook you in'. Warren started to do his fingers thing and he connected Natsu's mind to his.

'Sugoi. This is so cool. We can communicate with our minds and we can hear what they are thinking' Natsu told Warren using telepathy, in his i-am-all-fired-up state. 'Act normal, let's join in their conversations'. It feels weird though, Natsu feels like he has this mental illness, hearing voices are weird.

Warren and Natsu walk towards Lucy's table with the milkshakes untouched, they are smiling mischievously. Lucy is still down; it is not about her, pairing with Reedus is the reason why she's feeling gloomy; she already had moments with Reedus and it was fun. She's fine hanging out with Reedus. It is just that, she won't be able to go on missions with Natsu and it makes her feel lonely. It feels like she misses him already. She's thinking about what would happen next.

'You guys appear to be having so much fun' Erza said as Natsu sits besides her, Lucy raised her head to have a full view of Natsu's face, and Gray looked up his way too. 'Whoa, Natsu, you're pink as a tomato. Are you sick?' Ezra noticed.

'Yea, Natsu, you are pink as your hair' Lucy said. She walks up to Natsu and feel his forehead. Natsu turned pinker than before.

Warren smirked at him, knowing that they heard Lucy's thoughts about missing him already even if he's just inches away from her.

'This is a bad idea' Natsu screamed out loud, removing Lucy's hand on his forehead. He ran to the bathroom fiery pink.

'What's wrong with him' Gray thought. 'What is the bad idea? and I think he is not hot enough to have a fever' Lucy spoke with a frown on her face, her eyebrows are curled and she sure is confused about Natsu's actions.

Warren gave a nervous laugh and say 'Sorry, we were planning to do some things that involves our abilities' He, then, walks away, trying to walk with poise but failed extremely; he keeps tripping over and tumbling down due to Erza's confuse glance.

Few minutes later. Lucy decided to drink the milkshake, and choose the vanilla one. She's thinking about Natsu's actions again. Fever is not an option, she felt him. Not hot enough. He doesn't need to have a fever to be hot though. She felt hot herself, and ended up thinking about things that are rated M. She suddenly got into her senses and realized what she was thinking, she choked and embarrassed by what she was daydreaming about.

Gray and Erza stared at her. She looked down. She was embarrassed as if they can read her mind.

'Okay, my turn to see these hidden abilities' Gray spoke as he stand up.

'I don't get, why you and Juvia are paired. You both already have great chemistry and it is known to everybody.' Erza uttered.

'Maybe they can do something else, something deeper. I don't know, but I trust Cana's cards, so maybe you guys can do something even more wonderful.' Lucy said excitingly with glitter in her eyes.

'Boo. The Drama. Ugh. Like what? What do you think?' Gray asked.

'Been thinking about this for a while..' Erza whispered.

'BABIES' Lucy and Erza said in unison.

Gray turned around so they can't see him blush, and let out a hearable 'TCH' to them. He walks away then, but not towards Juvia. He walks in to the bathroom. He needs some alone time. He has to figure out what he and Juvia can do so he can go back to his normal life, going missions with Natsu and the others.

Meanwhile..

'This is a bad idea' Natsu ran to the bathroom, assuming he can't hear voices if he's alone. and a few meters away from people.

'What the heck? I can still hear voices! How far can...can.. Ahhh!' Natsu shrieked as he covered his ears. He sat on the ground like a little girl.

'Heck! Natsu! You gotta focus on one voice. Didn't I tell you? You gotta focus on a voice or two or three, but above that number won't do, the voices will consume you and eat you and will steal the sanity in you! FOCUS Natsu! and it will work as far as ten kilometers away from the person you'd want to hear to. Be careful though, you have to be in total control of yourself and what you're thinking. You could unconsciously send message through telepathy without knowing, you might think you're only talking to yourself using your mind, but you could be sending messages.' Warren warned.

'This is too much work and Hey! You did not brief me on what not to do!'

'Ohhhhh. Lucy thinks I'm hot.' Natsu overhears what Lucy was thinking after leaving them startled on the table. It sure boosts his confidence.

'Okay, Natsu, Practice. If we want to work this out, we have to practice. Focus on one person. One. Person. Only.' Warren explained.

'Okay. Let's start with the Ice Prick. Gray Full-Butt-Sir. I wanna hear her dirty thoughts about her girl.'

'Yes, Let's do that. I wanna know what he's thinking. He's still a guy though, he's pretty obvious but keeps on denying. Freakin Tsundere.' Warren said with excitement and wonder.

'Can I dig his memories?' Natsu asked.

'Yes, you can but don't dig too deep, touchy memories can hurt him' Warren let Natsu do all the work, so he won't be blamed after getting busted, so he is fine just giving instructions instead of doing all the work.

Natsu focused on thinking. Thinking sure is hard work for someone who doesn't think much.

'Okay, Okay, I found something!' Natsu said jumping.

Both were flustered after hearing Gray's thoughts.

They heard..

'I can hear you. Turn around'

Both slowly turned their heads to Gray's and smiled nervously. They realized that they were not communicating through telepathy but with real voices, with the use of tongue, throat and lungs. Natsu and Warren met Gray's punch. Both were sent flying to one bathroom cubicle.

They get back to their feet fast. They did not complain, they are at fault.

'Sorry Gray' Warren apologizes, looking down.

'Yea, me too, Ice Princess, but promise us, you won't tell anybody. Please? You can order me around as a consequence. I still have something I want to know' Natsu pleaded. It is not normal for Natsu to beg, but it is about Lucy so.. Fudge it.

Gray smiled. (*inner fangirl screams) 'No.' he said.

'No? Did you just said no?, you fxcking bxstard! I begged you!' Natsu screamed, not loud enough to be heard by the whole guild.

'Yes, I said no. No. I don't need to order you around for compensation. All I want is to be part of your, reading-minds club. Deal?' Gray said.

Warren and Natsu looked at each other with confused look and nodded to each other, and nodded at Gray with a smirk.

'I need something to figure out myself. Is it really about babies?' Gray wondered.

'Juvia' Gray whispered, inaudible to Natsu and Warren.

'Juvia' he sighed.


	3. Chapter 2: Babies

Chapter 2! YAY!

Honestly, This story was not well thought of. I just started typing on my phone because I was bored. (Yes, I'm using my phone. Sorry for the typos)

Ughhh. I am so annoying. I didn't even get this chapter to get to two thousand words. I still don't know how to use this site well, so I am having some difficulties. Sorry about that. I noticed that I keep saying sorry on things, sorry about that.

For this chapter.. Not exactly Gruvia, but there is some moment -_- I know. I suck. (I'm worse at what I do best) So I think from Rated T, I have to switch to Rated M soon. That is so sad. LOL.

Next Chapter: Gruvia (For _real_zies ;)

* * *

Warren gave Gray the ability to read minds. After a few minutes of practicing, Natsu and Gray have learned how to read minds without any complication.

Truth to be told, their minds now are completely connected. It is like Meredy's link, but this time; just the brain. Gray feels disgusted knowing that Natsu's brain and his are connected. He can't stand thinking about it, but he has to endure it. He has to know things.

Warren's magic will wear off after all his magic power is all drained. Just like a battery. Luckily, Warren is still on a hundred percent.

The three stooges are scattered all over the guild. They agreed to do their business on their own, like a man. And if ever, one needed a help, they will provide help.

Warren walks up to Macao, Wakaba and Cana. They are drinking and partying. It is still the first day of the "potential product' searching, so nobody had bothered to do the hunting immediately. They have atleast forever to do so, but the ones who wanted it to end badly, has been doing the search, just like Gajeel's team.

The telepathy expert joined the drunkards. He grabbed a barrel of rum and started to drink. He makes sure every now and then that he still has control on his mind and body. He's quietly listening to Macao's thoughts.

Warren showed a disgusted face. His companions think that it is just the rum, but it was Macao's dirty mind. Warren can hear his thoughts, it was loud. Macao has been staring at Cana's boobs. He's imagining how squishy and soft they can be. He's been dreaming of fondling it; he imagines groping it. He can't stop staring, especially when her boobs bounce due to Cana's movement and her legs spreading don't help. Macao's pants is getting tighter. Crap.

Warren is really upset by the old man's dirty mind; he smashed his empty barrel of rum onto his head. He pretended to be drunk to have an excuse. He caught his attention. Macao's been thinking of how to make Warren pay for the pain he inflicted to him, little did he know, Warren will always be one or two steps ahead from him.

Macao, Wakaba and almost all of the Fairy Tail mages already forgotten that Warren has such magic. Nobody's worried if Warren's reading their mind. It's been four years before time skip he last used it. And he was beaten up by Erza badly, so he decided not to use it again. Now is the exception.

Gray sat two tables away from Juvia. She saw him walked to his table and smiled at him, she's too busy talking to Bisca about something to attack him with all her fangirlness.

Gray wondered why she did not attacked him with a huge bear hug screaming 'Gray sama' with hearts in her eyes. He actually misses those craziness.

He listened intently in their conversation to know what is more interesting than him.

After an hour, he felt sleepy. Juvia and Bisca has been talking about the typical girl stuff; how much the dress costs, what brand of make up and some stuff that doesn't interest Gray.

Gray stopped listening to their conversation and he started to dig her memories.

Yea, yea, Gray took away her rain, bla bla bla, been there done that. Dig deeper. Her brain is too random. Gray tried to search the specific, things that include him ofcourse. He can't find one that is worth swooning for. He is now totally confused. She's been following him all her Fairy Tail life, and she's practically worshiping him, kneeling before him and kissing the ground he walks upon, but he can't find even a simple 'i like Gray sama' in her mind. Ahh.. This girl is full of surprises; She never failed to amuse me, Gray thought. He's mind searching was interrupted when he heard 'Babies' from Juvia's mouth.

He raise his head up with wonder. He was looking down earlier, he was concentrating, but misunderstood by the drunks, teasing that he was praying.

He listened.

_'Was it hard? You know.. Delivering Asuka?_' Juvia asked.

Bisca blushed so hard.

Erza, Lucy and Mira overheard the word 'Babies' and went to Juvia's table and became part of the conversation.

Bisca blushed harder when the other girls arrived.

She started 'Well, you know, it feels weird because.. gosh, this is so awkward.. It came from you-know-where. It is hard pushing, and the legs are open so..' Bisca keeps on stuttering from embarrassment, yet she continued, 'Other male doctors get to see my you-know-what and I am not comfortable about it, I only want Alzack to see and touch it, even if those people are professionals'.

Erza and Juvia nodded in agreement.

'Have you ever thought about your future babies, Erza?' asked Lucy, smiling creepily.

Erza turned scarlet, she almost camouflage herself in her hair. 'Well, honestly..' Erza was whispering, 'I never thought about delivering babies, but I have been thinking about making one; do you get me? The process of baby making.'

'Omo Erza! Same! Same here! Making love!' Lucy screamed in whisper.

Natsu came over to Gray. Gray raised his eyebrows as a greeting. They already know what is up. Natsu is red.

The day is fiery, blood orange; faces in the guild are red; whether they are blushing, or bleeding or drunk or just simply red; they are all red today.

Natsu was thinking, who's Lucy been thinking about making babies with, he stopped thinking and continue to listen eagerly.

Gray knows he won't be disappointed in the continuation of their conversation, it is Juvia's turn.

'Juvia, you seem so quiet' Bisca stated.

'What are you thinking Juvia? How to make babies or how to deliver babies?' Mira asked as she squeeze her shoulders inwards to tease her.

'Juvia.. Juvia's just thinking that she never thought about these things before' Juvia said nervously but with honesty.

'What?! Seriously?' Bisca was surprised.

'Maybe your love for Gray isn't true?' Can joined in the chat, the alcohol stinks.

'No no, Cana-san, my love for Gray-sama is true' Juvia cried.

'Then, why aren't you thinking about him.. you know, that way? That is supposed to happen eventually. Maybe you're love for Gray is not enough, that is why he ignores you' Cana said, loud enough to be heard by Gray with his ears.

Juvia looked at Gray. There was no movement in his head, it makes her doubt his actions. She knows well, that Cana's voice was loud enough to be heard by him and yet he stayed still. Normally, he would yell at them to not talk about him while he is within five kilometers reach to Juvia. But he is stiff. She, then, is done theorizing his actions and went back to their discussion.

Gray read her mind. He was sweating like crazy, swallowing liters of his saliva.

'No, Cana-san. I don't have to have sex with Gray to prove to you guys that I love him' Juvia said with a really low voice yet it was firm.

'Awhh. That is so cute' Mira admired her honesty.

'Answer me Juvia! After Gray, who do you like?' Cana raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

'Uhh. Am I forced to answer that question? that is too random, but, I think.. Laxus-san is hot, though' Juvia whispered.

'Good thing, I know how crazy you are for Gray' Mira admitted.

'Huh? I don't understand' Juvia frowned.

Cana laughed. 'It may be out of character but Laxus won't mind having sex with you' Cana said looking at Juvia and her body with pervy eyes.

'Ahhh. Cana-san! Stop!' Juvia covered her body, as if Cana has an xray vision. Juvia turned red.

Suddenly, she felt her wrist turned cold, she looked up. It was Gray.

'Mission time' Gray interrupted. Stealing Juvia from the girls.

'Now Gray-sama?' Juvia asked.

'Yes. Now.' Gray said coldly and annoyed.

The truth is, Gray doesn't want to hear more. He is not disappointed with Juvia's answers; he's just lonely that Juvia never thinks of him when he's away or what. He thinks that he is her crush whenever he's around, so she has somebody to talk about to with the girls. He's sad that Juvia doesn't want to have sex with him, or even kiss or any intimate interaction. He can't believe he's been feeling that way. He has to stop his thoughts. It will be super embarrassing if Natsu had read his mind.

He's also disappointed with himself. He's ignoring her and rejecting her feelings. He deserves what she's been doing. She's not doing anything though. Maybe that is the problem. Gray wants more action. After all, He is GRAY FRIGGIN' FULL-BUTT-SIR!

They keep walking in a fast pace. Juvia can't keep up but she's trying.

'Gray-sama?'

'Huh?'

'The mission board is that way' Juvia pointed.

'Oh.' He let Juvia lead the way. Juvia touched his hand that was holding her wrist too tight, she helped him let her go slowly and she put her hands on his, she's caressing his hand. She took his hand like it was a fragile expensive vase; she handled it with care.

Gray hid his shock and amusement. He let Juvia touched his hand. He won't admit it, but he loved the skin contact.

'Gray-sama!' Juvia yelled. Gray looked away; he was caught ogling at their entwined hands. Juvia, though, did not notice that at all. She thought that Gray's gazing at nothing her concern of.

'Gray-sama? What mission do you want?'

'You choose. I don't give a crap'

'Is it okay, if the reward is not much? I just want to help these people out' Juvia removed the flyer in the board and handed it to Gray; she knows that Gray would accept her proposal for some unknown reason.

Gray nodded. The flyer says 'Help find the missing child... From the orphanage'.

'When are we going to leave, Gray-sama?' she asked looking so kawaii.

'I think I said earlier that we leave this place now.' Gray said, he's been acting like a total dick.

'Oh. Okay.' Juvia faked a smile. Gray noticed. 'Can you just please let Juvia get her things at Fairy Hills?' Juvia requested.

'Sure. Let's go. I have to stop by my apartment too. Get clothes that can keep you covered for a week.' Gray ordered, he accepted her request because he doesn't want to see her more sad.

Juvia did not question his intent. She nodded.

Gray have read what's on the girl's mind when he stole Juvia from them; but, hell, he doesn't care anymore. Cana thinks that Gray is being to rough on Juvia and that leads her to thinking that maybe he likes things _rough_ ;)

Erza thinks that Gray was never controlling and manipulative until now; Mira thinks that Gray is being Gray; and Lucy, the innocent and inexperienced lass, thinks that he's being charming. Ugh. All those thoughts.

Gray couldn't focus at the moment. He has to asked Warren to stop the mind reading. he can't contact him through telepathy so the only way is to go to him. himself.

They are still holding hands. Juvia's holding his hand with two hands now. He's shivering. Maybe it is anger, maybe it was because of Cana-san's words, or maybe it was me, Juvia thought. They walk towards the guild's entrance door.

Gray stopped by Warren's table and said 'Stop it now, I had enough'. Juvia tilted her head in confusion. Gray scanned the freakin guild and when he saw Natsu, he scream 'Don't you dare listen. I will kill you if you did'. His threats mean business. Scary Gray Friggin Fullbuttsir. Natsu raised his hands as if to surrender and moved his head sideways. He assures Gray that he won't listen, and Gray promised that he won't tell a soul about their club.

They continue to exit the guild. He pushed the door hard, to make a grand exit out the guild, the door was left swinging through and fro.

* * *

Is it a bit OOC?

Leave some Reviews Please.

Thanks for reading. :)

I am new, I'll try to better next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Bogus

HELLO! Chapter three is OUT! Please let me know what you think. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE :)

So.. Gray's character in my story is how Gray works on my mind, i mean, how I think Hiro Mashima makes him.. so yea. LOL. If you find it a bit odd or OOC. I am truly sorry.

Emmagawd. I reread my Prologue, and I have to edit it big time. It is flooded with typos. I am using my phone to type the story... (You know, the touchscreen thingy) so sensitive, so I did not notice that ..how do I say this, words jump out of nowhere in some paragraph they don't belong? HAHA. XD I have to fix that later. I'm sorry, but thank you for keeping up with all my stupidity and make it to chapter three. I hope you won't regret your decision.

I had so much fun writing this chapter, if you did so, let me know ;)

* * *

'You can let go of my hand now, you know' Gray said as he stares down at their entwined hands.

'As if I'm letting go!' Juvia sang merrily. She put her other hand in the air, pretending that she is flying. Her eyes are sparkling.

Gray's inside smiles, but his outside is neutral as always. He likes seeing her creepy-i-love-you-Gray-sama side. Yes, it is annoying, but he enjoys Juvia's company compare to others so he doesn't mind all her irritating antics.

He's confused though, (I mean, GRAY, you fxcking tsundere!) maybe he's just flattered about Juvia's actions, that somebody can put up with him, one who will stay no matter how hard he pushes them away; or maybe he thinks that Juvia is just nice and powerful and all, that is why he thinks of her differently; but he doesn't like-like her. He can't possibly like her. He never liked anyone before; sure he had a few crushes before because those girls are pretty and hot, but Juvia is different. Before anything else, he doesn't like Juvia, that is what he feed on his mind.

Gray and Juvia are walking to get to Fairy Hills. Gray kicked stones that he see in the road to keep himself occupied and to avoid thinking not so nice things like love, it is not his character to think of such things.

He slowly removed his hands away from Juvia. She was startled but did not mind at all.

Gray's hands are clammy. He's nervous, alright, while Juvia is just being Juvia. This is not fair, he thought. If he's feeling nervous, she should be too! He yelled in his mind. But then again he thought that if the feeling is mutual, then that would be strange, a metaphorical weirdness.

He did not noticed that they are only a few steps away from Fairy Hills. He's busy sorting out his feelings and he can't possibly sleep tonight if he did not talk to Juvia about his confusion.

'Gray-sama?'

Gray went back to reality.

'Yeah?'

'Wait for Juvia here outside, will you? Boys are not allowed inside'.

'Yeah. Sure.'

'I'll be back fast.' Juvia ran inside, she's in a hurry, not wanting for Gray to wait for her in a long time. He can hear her footsteps as she ran at the stairs.

Gray sat at the close plantbox at the side of the apartment. It provides a small space for his butt. He stretches his legs and released a deep sigh.

The concept of not letting guys inside Fairy Hills is stupid, in his opinion. He wants to see Juvia's apartment so bad. And not to mention, Erza's. If only he can see Erza's room, then he can probably see her as a girl too, and not as a monster. He believes that people's room says everything about a person.

He wants to see Cana's room too. He believes that, that girl couldn't be bothered cleaning her room. His mind was wandering off. Then he thought about Cana's closet; does she have even have clothes? She's practically wearing the same thing over and over, and its like her underwear only. Then his mind went like; why is he thinking about Cana's closet, when he can think about Juvia's.

Honestly, he felt betrayed. His mind traveled way back to the Grand Magic Games, where he concluded that Juvia was being clumsy and stupid when she let Lyon see her panties. He felt a sudden crack in his chest. He's feeling a little possessive. He has the only one who has a right to see Juvia in her.. he thought twice, before considering.. to see her in her underwear. He felt shy concerning what he was thinking.

He despise this feeling. He shut his eyes and tried to meditate.

Gray is super close to dozing off when he heard water falling, he felt it dripping. The water dripping is not consistent though. He opened his eyes. He saw a little grandmama watering her plants.

'Good afternoon. I'm just waiting for a friend; sorry if it feels like I am intruding.' Gray tried to be polite, but failed. He stood up to make way for the old lady to water her plants that he's blocking.

'Who is that friend of yours?' the old lady asked.

'Huh? Ah. Juvia. Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail.' he answered awkwardly, he felt that the conversation will lead to something else.

'Oh. Second floor, right side, the blue door.' She stated.

'Huh?' he asked cluelessly.

'You appear to be a nice boy. I'm letting you go inside. I'm pretty sure that you are a decent guy.' she said creepily. Her intent was not to be creepy, but she's old, and a girl; just like from the movies when some random person will be nice to you out of nowhere, then the next thing you know that, the person will eat you; she has good motives, and he felt it.

'Oh.' Gray laughed nervously. 'Is this a test?'

'Actually, it is. A test of your decency.' she said. She walked away with her hose, turned to the side of the building and watered the plants on the side.

Gray scratched his head in confusion. He doesn't know what the old lady wants to happen.

The girl looked back at him. She was like four or five meters away from him. She said.

'Now, now. Go and don't let me see you again.' She gestured her hand like she's trying to 'shoo' him like a dog, but it seems like she's letting him in.

He smiled at her. He turned to the front door and walked right in.

He looked to his left, right, at the ground and at the ceiling. He's trying to make everything worthwhile. He found the stairs and the he went upstairs. He saw a door made out of stainless steel, he assumed that the room is owned by Erza and thought, even at home, she's a monster, atleast a beautiful monster.

Maybe the reason why Lucy won't live in Fairy Hills is because she doesn't want Natsu 'not' going at her place. Maybe she liked his surprises. HAHA! He thought. He wondered why Juvia never invaded his apartment before, when she is a freakin stalker.

He saw the blue door. He knocked. There was no answer. He gently opened the door. He saw Juvia packing and panicking.

'Gray-sama!' she was surprised. 'What is Gray-sama doing here? The landlady will get mad, no boys allowed. Wait outside, Juvia will be there in a moment.'

'The landlady let me in.' he explained as he let his eyes explore her place. He noticed how hard she's trying to pack as fast as she can, but she made her bed a mess. Clothes are summed up in her bed, creating a mountain.

'So, this is your room.' he smiled. It was not what he expect. He's expecting that there will be an altar for him, a collection of Gray-sama things but he was wrong.

Juvia tilted her head in a super kawaii way, 'Find anything you don't like Gray-sama?' she asked, her willingness to please him is overflowing in her way of asking.

'I just thought that there will be a collection of...' Gray laughed nervously, he did not meant to finish his sentence. He felt embarrassed.

When she realized what he's talking about, she exclaimed'Oh! Gray-sama!' she grabs Gray's hand and she leads Gray to the other side of her room where all the Gray Fullbuster thing is located.

Juvia hugged him hard.

'What are you doing, you freak!' Gray removed her hands around him as fast as he can.

'Juvia's just happy, Gray-sama! You are the first guy ever visited her room.'

'Maybe because, boys are not allowed to enter.' He said sarcastically.

Noticing his coldness, he added 'Don't rush yourself, I'm already here. Take your time packing.'

Girls. He thought. They take too much time out of everything.

'Okay Gray-sama!'She said loudly. 'I will prepare a tea for you and a Juvi-bread.'

'Whatever.' He said in a low voice.

He can't deny that Juvia's cooking is the best. She cooks well which is awesome.

Juvia left him alone to look around. Gray felt disgusted when he saw a plushie version of him. It felt weird. Then he wondered, what does Juvia do with these stuff? He found this picture of him hanging on her wall. Sure, he looks well, but it's just weird. Really weird. He stopped looking at his miniatures and tried to get to know Juvia by her real things.

The bathroom is near. He went inside. He saw her hygenic products and thought, Ow that is why she smells like apples. He loved that scent. He saw her make up products. There are a little number of make up, she doesn't wear much make up, he thought, especially compare to Lucy's make up.

He opened her little drawer and saw tampons. He blushed and immediately closed the drawer.

He saw towels folded properly. He grabbed one and sniffed. Watermelon. Why does she like fruity scents? Her room though, overall is really tidy, she's not a fan of dirt.

He went outside the bathroom, and saw that Juvia is in her kitchen. He went to her closet fast, but instead of seeing her underwear or tee shirts or sun dresses, he found his clothes folded nicely.

Juvia went back to her bedroom slash living room to give Gray his food, she saw what Gray was looking at she put the tray of beverage and bread in the near table and cried.

'GRAY-SAMA! Don't open that drawer!' Juvia shrieked, she covered her eyes, she felt embarrassed as hell.

'Why do you have my clothes?' Gray's eyes are filled with either disgust or amusement.

'Gray-sama should be thankful to Juvia, if it wasn't for Juvia, your clothes will be gone! Juvia demands a hug! You should be grateful to Juvia!'

Gray laughed freely, 'Be grateful eh? I will be, if you return my clothes to me fast as when you found it.'

'Don't laugh Gray-sama! Juvia is embarrass. Okay, okay, I will return your clothes, just don't laugh.' Juvia pouted.

'And learn how not to strip, Gray-sama, your stripping habit is getting out of hand; it is getting more and more difficult for Juvia to restrain herself, the temptation you bring Juvia is ...' Juvia stopped talking, she then panicked and continued,

'No, No Gray-sama, don't misunderstand! Juvia's words came out weird and wrong.'

'You're so cute.' Gray said out of nowhere.

'Gray-sama is teasing Juvia.' Juvia's eyes went watery, she's about to cry.

Gray patted her head and looked away from Juvia, trying to hide his smile away from her.

Juvia's eyes were left wide open in astonishment.

'Your food is ready.' she sniffed. She doesn't know if she should smile or cry. After a few moments embracing what had happened, she came to her senses and went back to the kitchen.

Juvia laid her back on the wall, she tried to breathe normally, her heart is beating fast. She, then, wondered if she's just all talk. She tells everyone that she loves Gray but she doesn't know what would happen or how she will react if Gray somewhat return her feelings. She grab a glass and filled it with water. She drank the water, trying to get her shxt back together.

Gray opened the next drawer. He found what he was looking for, her underwears. He raised a lacy blue lingerie and wondered if that was the one Lyon saw. It sure is pretty. He imagines Juvia wearing it.

He is not competing for Juvia's attention with Lyon just because he doesn't want to lose to Lyon or because of their rivalry that started when they were just kids, but because he doesn't want anybody to be involve with Juvia in a romantic way. And everyone knew that Juvia is the jealous one. Oh wait, his thoughts are swerving again. He ordered his brain for the nth time; 'must tell mind that I don't like Juvia'. He's freakin weird alright.

He put the panty back and closed the drawer.

Gray's clothes in Juvia's drawer can supply his needs for a week or rather, in a month, but he doesn't want to inform or suggest that he'll just use his clothes that Juvia stole (^.^) and just go to the mission like, right now, to Juvia. He wants to take her in his apartment. He doesn't know what he's doing.

He's being impulsive and stubborn. He wants to go to the orphanage for their mission immediately. Probably, he wants to breathe a new kind of air. But It is dangerous to travel that day. After two and a half hours the sun will start to set and they still have things to do, i mean, Gray insists on still going on his apartment even if he's not obliged to do so.

Gray drank Juvia's tea. It was relaxing. He did not touch the Juvi-bread though, he doesn't want for Juvia to win.

Everything about him is competition. He's thinking that if he ate the bread, Juvia will think that he likes her back.

He smelled something good. The scent came from the kitchen. He found himself walking towards the kitchen and peeking at Juvia while she's cooking. He decided to talk to her.

'What are you doing?'

'Ah, Gray-sama, you startled Juvia. Juvia is cooking, you silly, can't you see?' she smiled sweetly.

He was tempted to back hug her earlier, when he saw her cooking so happily, but when he realized what he was thinking, he erase the thought fast. Only married couples in some hideous movies do that. He can't be more crazy than now.

'Ofcourse I know that you are cooking, but why?'

'Gray-sama said that Juvia can take her time packing, so Juvia thought she could cook for a few minutes. The sun will set in a few hours, We will have a hard time travelling at night, so Juvia thinks that it would be a less burden if Juvia prepares food and besides, we can save jewels' Juvia explained with a wink.

So cute, he thought. A wife material.

'Oh okay.' is the only thing he said. She left him completely speechless. She's like opposing Gray's impulsive actions. It's like Gray is making the problem and Juvia will make the solution, before the problem occurs. Does that make any sense? He doesn't care anymore.

'Wait for a bit, okay?'

Gray utter an 'Uh' in agreement.

He doesn't know now what to do. He sat and absorbed the moment, he doesn't want to take any risk that, that moment might never happened again so he has to feel the sensation.

Same goes for Juvia. She feels like a wife cooking for his husband. She doesn't want the day to end.

After fifteen minutes.

'Gray-sama? Juvia is ready.'

'Okay. Let me help you with your bags.'

Juvia is carrying a backpack and a basket for food and a luggage, not so much compare to Erza and Lucy's things when they go on missions. Juvia can't be more simple.

She handed him the food basket.

'You know, Gray-sama, If you only need clothes, then you can get your clothes that I've been taking care of, we could share with the other things like shampoo, soap and stuff, so we could go to the next, next town right now. We don't have to stop by your apartment.' Juvia suggested.

Gray gulped. He didn't want that topic to come up. He is somewhat disappointed. This is Juvia's one in a million chance to get to Gray's apartment but she's turning the opportunity down.

'Uhh. Yes, I've thought of that earlier, but I need to get.. uhh. some stuff that I need.'

'What stuff, Gray-sama? Maybe Juvia has one. We coud save time if we leave right now.' Juvia responded.

Gray, annoyed at her insistance just said, 'It is a man's stuff, I can't tell you.' Noticing what he said, he looked down and blushed, he's just making things up, there is no man's stuff.

'Juvia has a few of your underwears, Gray-sama, Juvia thinks she has twenty four, don't worry'

'WHAT?! Where did you get all those?!' Gray blushed extremely, irritated at her innocence.

'Oh'. Juvia went to her drawers and put Gray's purple with stripes underwear in the air.

'Maybe Gray-sama doesn't remember, but Juvia got this when Gray stripped when you where strolling along Magnolia, I was behind the florist shop..'

Juvia said inocently, thinking that Gray really wants an explanation. She then raised this grey underwear in the air and said 'And this one, I got this when we were on our way to Tenroujima Island, I don't like that moment, I did not enjoy your stripping' Juvia frowned. 'Lucy-san got to see your manhood'.

'STOP! STOP! What are you talking about?! Aren't you ashamed of what you're talking about?' Gray yelled.

'Why is that Juvia must be the one that should be ashamed? Gray-sama strips anywhere! Gray-sama should be ashamed. Apologize to Juvia now' Juvia yelled back.

'Juvia?!' Gray cried.

'Gray-sama?!' Juvia cried back.

Then Juvia's door were slammed open.

'What's going on?!' the landlady appeared.

'Why is there a man in your apartment, Juvia Lockser?! And why the hell are you yelling?! I can't read my book in peace!'

'What the heck?!' Gray said.

'Don't you dare Heck-Heck me young man! You are not allowed to be in here.' The landlady is mad.

'But, You let me in! You have alzheimers old lady? You were watering your plants when you spoke to me and you even say that I'm a decent man, that's why you let me in!' Gray shouted.

'I did not water my plants, you shxt head, think you're the only one who could cuss? It rained this morning, We don't have to water the plants again.'

'Yes. Ms. Landlady, Gray-sama is not somewhere near decent, he yelled at Juvia. There is no way you'd tell Gray-sama that he is decent.' Juvia interrupted and she pouted. 'Juvia still loves you though, Gray-sama' she added.

The two ignored her.

'But wait. Where did your birthmark go?' Gray asked the landlady.

'What birthmark?' the two are still screaming at each other.

'The birthmark on the temple of your face?!'

'Oh gawd, not again. I've seen you guys have already packed your things, for a mission I suppose, Get ready to leave. I'll show you both something.'

'No, landlady! Juvia swears, Juvia will be nice, she won't scream again, she won't invite guys over, she won't..' Juvia pleading

'Stop overreacting, I won't throw you away, I'll just show you something'

Gray sighed seeing Juvia's reaction. He grabbed Juvia's luggage and the food basket. Juvia is left with her backpack. Gray waited for Juvia till she locked her apartment's door. They followed the old lady. She brought the two downstairs near the staircase where family pictures are hung in the side of the stairs.

She pointed the picture with a girl, looks exactly like her but with a birthmark on her face.

'She's my great great grandmother' She said.

'Oh, how old is she now?' Juvia asked.

'If she's still alive, she would be... I don't know. I lost count' she answered.

'What do you mean, if she's alive? I just talked to her?'

Realizing what he asked and what had happened, he shut his mouth. Juvia's eyes are filled with aghast.

'Lucy had the same experience too' she added.

'So now, both of you.. LEAVE! I AM NOT EXACTLY MAD AT THE TWO OF YOU BUT, PISS OFF!' she yelled.

Gray smiled at her and mouthed thanks, he and the landlady thinks that her great great grandmother is giving blessing to the two young mages. Juvia was dumbfounded. She doesn't know what is going on so she just followed Gray and left Fairy Hills.

* * *

Next Chapter is bound to happen at Gray's apartment, there will be updates about what's happening to the guild. The next chapter might take sometime, weekends coming so I'll be busy doing stuff.

Gruvia and Nalu moment. *Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee *-*

(I still don't know how this site works, Bwahahaha)

I thank you RavenofSilver, LiveTheAnime01, Winterlily, Celine-nee-sama for leaving some awesome reviews :)

I love you all. Yes, It's just four but you guys make me happy. LOL. Thank you so much!

*Group hug*


End file.
